oceanicplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Souda Drixxel
Souda Drixxel is the main protagonist of "The Oceanic Planet", and one of the most important main characters in the series. She is a "fallen" angel who was kicked out of Heaven and imprisoned deep in the ocean for years before emerging for the main story of the project itself. History Appearance Currently as of now, Souda's skin is a deep violet color. There are dark patches on her body from her skin rotting whilst she was imprisoned under the sea. Her hair is an even darker variation of her skin, and it covers her eyes entirely, leaving only the bottom half of her face visible. White star pattern(s) can be seen on her jaw, around the bottom left. Souda also has wings and a halo like other angels, but her wings are nearly pitch black and her halo is broken and chipped from attempting to use it to escape captivity in the ocean. Souda's eyes are rarely ever seen, but appear to also be a dark color. She also has scarring that goes all the way around her neck. Usually, she's seen wearing a red letterman jacket, and anything else she wears simply varies on the appearance. As a Celestial, she also possibly has more regal or military like clothing, but we have yet to actually see it in any art of her. Personality Souda in general is very apathetic. While she's rather good at acting like this isn't the case, her emotions were warped as a result of her treatment by those she considered family, thus she's become numbed to most extreme emotions including positive ones. However, she still harbors somewhat reflexive aggression, and is willing to fight and threaten someone who betrays or tries to hurt her or the few people she genuinely cares about. Her proneness to fighting is possibly the most actively concerning, as she even pulls weapons on students and even allies at the academy. She can also be rather easily annoyed. Though her capabilities to feel emotions were heavily damaged, she has shown that (even if it is mostly acting) she's capable of being mildly sympathetic and kind. She can be rather soft and even at points show excitement or joy, though very rarely. Even with these slight changes, she still remains majorly calm, collected, yet dry and somewhat callous at times. Relationships Before being kicked out, Souda had become acquainted with several of the angellites, most being co-workers and her former leader Carrius, but also a Guardian with the ID "4-CR-UX", who she has deemed "Acrux" and who has helped her adjust to life on Sirona after being booted. After that, save for the twenty-two athletes she's worked with, the waterboy, and her new boss Kanuse Kalensky, she never bothered to really get to know any other being on Sirona up until the incident with Holysyss Galactica, the Goddess of the Universe, where she was forced into a position of having to know the affected beings' strengths, weaknesses, and darkest secrets. It is because of this that after everything, she knows the names of nearly everyone. Trivia * Souda has and still is going through many design changes, and there have been few times one design would stay for a long period of time. * Souda is, of course, named and loosely based after the creator of this story. But in actuality, it didn't start out this way, and she was more of a side-joke insert that eventually replaced the original main character, and switched positions with her. * Souda's species, personality, and abilities have wavered, like the Sironians themselves. However her story is the only one that stayed consistent--a story of misunderstanding and betrayal. * Mentioned before, in the unofficial storyline of this universe, she is dating the fellow inserts of the real life Creator's girlfriends. * If the original plot stayed the same, there's little chance her existence would be mentioned at all. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters